


пряники

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, brief azusakyo, pure fluff, they are soft and in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: им обоим снится что-то теплое, рождественское и пахнущее корицей и мандаринами.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma





	пряники

кепка джузы слишком большая, козырек закрывает глаза после нескольких минут ходьбы, но тенма слишком горд и влюблен, чтобы признать это и вернуть кепку владельцу. хорошо хоть то, что кепка скрывает его красные кончики ушей. тенма убеждает себя в том, что его уши просто обгорели. 

джуза видит в магазине последнюю плитку шоколада с апельсиновыми дольками и сразу же думает о том, что надо купить ее для тенмы. продавщица улыбается, когда он просит завернуть эту шоколадку отдельно в красивую оберточную бумагу. на бумаге нарисованы белые сердечки на синем фоне.

на школьной экскурсии на водопады джуза дает очевидно замерзшему тенме свою толстовку, а тот, в свою очередь, забывает ее вернуть и уезжает домой в худи на несколько размеров больше своего. от неё пахнет ванилью и корицей, скорее всего, так пахнут его любимые булочки с кремом.

тенма краснеет ужасно, когда возвращает джузе аккуратно свернутую толстовку и упаковку коричных пряников. джуза умудряется растянуть одну коробочку на целый день, хотя обычно съедает в два, а то и три раза больше сладостей. игава, которого тенма уговорил заехать в кондитерскую, усмехается.

в зеркале заднего вида прекрасно видно, что тенма умудрился заснуть на плече у джузы, и что он утыкается носом в ему шею. им обоим снится что-то теплое, рождественское и пахнущее корицей и мандаринами. игава выключает и без того тихую музыку и включает обогреватель чуть сильнее.

они идут покупать сладости для рождественского стола вдвоем в сочельник и у джузы глаза горят при виде стольких новых видов шоколада, слоек, пряников и леденцов. тенма тянет его к стойке с пробниками. с пакетами, полными сластей, они вываливаются на мороз раскрасневшиеся от тепла.

“мама, смотри, омела!”

тенма поднимает голову и видит, что они стоят под еловым венком с омелой. у джузы в глазах ожидание и надежда мешаются в одно. тенма привстает на носочки и быстро целует его. точно не ожидает, что джуза наклонится за вторым поцелуем.

тенма знает, что джуза очень тактильный и обнимательный, как большой плюшевый медведь, потому что теперь он может спать с ним в обнимку. джуза знает, что тенма ужасный мерзляк, потому что теперь он почти в любой прохладный день ходит в его свитерах и свитшотах.

“не будешь против, если я начну носить твои свитшоты?”

азума смеётся и щурит глаза, наблюдая за сакё, который заваривает себе кофе.

“ради всего святого, отстань”.

брови не нахмурены, а значит, что он просто шутливо ворчит. азума посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и подмигивает.


End file.
